


Hearts of Gold

by Schuyler



Series: Darlings [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry like likes Eggsy, but doesn't know if Eggsy like likes him back. </p><p>Eggsy like likes Harry, but is intimidated by Harry's boyfriend. </p><p>Merlin and Roxy think they're both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/gifts).



> For Eleanor, who shares my interests. With infinite thanks to Laura, who betaed, and blackbird, who cheered.
> 
> Titles for this and the sequel come from my personal Harry Hart jam, "Fun and Interesting" by The Chap.

Merlin was monitoring Ector’s mission in Moscow when he received a text from Harry. “Checkup went well. Heading home now. Clear your schedule for tomorrow AM.”

**

The moment Merlin walked in the house, Harry was on him, peeling his clothes away and backing up the stairs. Twelve weeks since Kentucky, eight weeks since they’d gotten Harry back, and he was finally cleared by Medical for “heart-elevating activity.” Merlin had been so good, in his own estimation, restricting himself to just some heavy petting and jerking off in their shower while Harry watched .. But now, he felt Harry’s greedy, desperate hands like a punch, finally back on him again, touching him every time like this was precious and new, like they hadn’t been doing this since the early 90s.

Harry had put on his own favorite suit, but Merlin didn’t take the time to notice. He’d never loved suits quite the way Harry did; he much preferred skin. Merlin shoved Harry’s jacket off in the front hall, threw his waistcoat over the bannister, and had his tie deftly unwound by the time they hit their bedroom door. Harry might have protested, he was usually touchy about treatment of his suits, but Merlin took advantage of his intimate knowledge of Harry’s weaknesses and scraped his teeth over Harry’s bottom lip. Harry moaned, knees almost buckling, and Merlin took advantage of the distraction to get Harry’s cufflinks and shirt off.

Harry pushed him away, an eyebrow raised, and Merlin understood that to mean it was his turn to get naked. By the time the jumper and tie came off, Harry was naked in bed, fingers barely ghosting over the line of his cock.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes slipped closed at the sound of it and his hips bucked up. He was so stunning that Merlin almost stayed back just to look. Almost.

Instead, he crawled over Harry’s body and began pressing a line of kisses down his throat and over his sternum. “Christ, Harry. I can’t believe we got this lucky.”

Harry would have responded, but Merlin chose then to swallow his cock in one fell swoop, robbing Harry of the ability to breathe at all. His hand pulled hard on the duvet as every muscle in his body clenched. There was a reason Merlin taught Sex & Seduction. Harry’s cock stayed in Merlin’s throat while his tongue pressed against the base and his hand lifted under the small of his back to pull Harry in deeper.

“Merlin. I can’t. It’s been...” But Merlin didn’t slow down. He wanted this. Wanted to remind them both of how good this could be and what he could do. Harry muffled a shout as he came a minute later and Merlin stayed where he was, licking softly until Harry stopped trembling and pulled on his shoulder instead.

“I’ve been living with you for sixteen years and I’m still not used to that.” He kissed Merlin, slotted their bodies together so they could comfortably spend a few minutes on it. “Now,” Harry said, breaking away and pressing their hips together. “What do you want?”

 

**

 

“So,” Merlin said the next morning over a late breakfast. Harry looked up from his toast and Merlin couldn’t help a grin at the bruise on his collarbone. “Now that you’re feeling better and up to some activity, should we talk about your little problem?”

Harry grinned. “There’s nothing little about Eggsy, but we can talk about it, if we must.” Harry and Merlin hadn’t gotten this far through jealousy or subterfuge. Sex was a part of the job, and sometimes one had... feelings about a person other than one’s partner. Merlin had once romanced a woman from MI6 for several months. Harry had had a lover in Paris for several years. “And then we can talk about your favorite.”

“This isn’t about me. You won’t touch him. Because you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared. I just think it isn’t a good idea to ...” Harry broke off when Merlin lifted an eyebrow. Harry was about to say he was keeping his hands off of Eggsy because he was a subordinate now, but so was Merlin. Merlin took a long sip from his cup while he watched Harry flounder.

“Honesty, Harry. That’s the only rule.”

Harry sighed. “I haven’t touched him, as you say, because it won’t be quick. It won’t be one night or one month. We both know that.”

Merlin put his cup back on the saucer. “And? Does that change things here? Do I seem like the sort of man to dislike a young secret agent in my bed?”

Harry laughed softly. “And look at you, thinking you’ll be allowed to touch my things.”

Merlin reached out and dragged his fingertips over the back of Harry’s hand. “I have ways of making you share.”

It was another three hours before they made it to Savile Row.

 

**

Harry felt that a man whose life was always in danger should make room for the little indulgences. For him, that was fine scotch, fountain pens, Coronation Street, and gorgeous men in immaculately tailored suits. He shamelessly used his position as Eggsy’s superior and mentor to slip away from his office and down to the final fitting of Eggsy’s four new suits.

“Arthur,” Eggsy said, smirking as he came into the shop. Fisher was already arranging hangers in Fitting Room One. “Surely you have more pressing matters to attend to than to watch me put on jackets.” Since Harry’s return and election, Eggsy had spent most of his time smiling, smirking, or grinning outright.

“Galahad, while I trust Fisher implicitly, he can have quite a soft heart and you’re still quite new to the world of bespoke suits. I just wanted to offer a guiding hand.”

“Offer nothing. You wanted to mock my ties. Well, come on then.”

Harry made himself comfortable in the chair in spacious Room One and Eggsy stepped behind the changing screen, taking the suit pieces as Fisher handed them over in order.

“So, I forgot to ask,” Harry said. “How is the new house working out?”

“Fantastic, obviously. It’s nice as fuck and Mum already loves it. I think Daisy just loves having her own room. She was always a finicky sleeper, but now she won’t sleep without JB.” Harry tried not to smile when Eggsy came out from behind the screen in a charcoal suit with a chalk stripe.

There was that smirk again as Eggsy came out from behind the screen, hands still fastening the last button on his jacket. He looked delicious. “Pass muster?”

Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Your tie is purple.”

“Yeah. Gives it a little pop of color. Makes it a little more interesting.” Eggsy adjusted his tie in the mirror, and then his hair.

Harry let him wait, gave him a moment to get nervous before he spoke. “Correct. Excellent use of color. Anything more would be garish, but since it’s a three-piece, you can get away with it.” Eggsy sighed with relief and stepped up on the dais to let Fisher mark the pants and sleeves for hemming.

Arthur’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the text from Merlin. _This is like porn for you, isn’t it?_

“Have to get back?” Eggsy asked, lifting his chin to let Fisher settle the collar properly.

_Since you refuse to wear suits to work anymore, I have to get my jollies where I can._

“No, Eggsy. I’m all yours.”

 

**

 

Arthur and Merlin weren’t a secret, as such. They’d had other agents to dinner at the house and left the office together each night. Eggsy hadn’t known Harry an hour before he’d mentioned his male partner. He’d figured it was a test, making sure he wasn’t some kind of raging bigot before he got the invite. He hadn’t quite put all the pieces together until he went to visit Harry in the hospital wing and found Merlin sitting on the edge of his bed, speaking softly to him and holding his hand. When he told Roxy what he’d seen, she just looked at him as though he might be the biggest idiot she’d ever met. “What a spy you’ll make.”

Which was why it was confusing that he seemed to be on a date with Harry. The day after the fitting, Harry had told him to wear his new dinner jacket and be ready for dinner at 8. Now he was sitting in a secluded corner of a posh restaurant and Harry wasn’t wearing his glasses. It had been warm and comfortable, like always, but there was something nagging at Eggsy. “So,” he said, picking up his after-dinner sherry. “Is Merlin working?”

“Oh, no. He’s at home, probably. He was in the middle of a novel when I left.”

“Did he not want to come?”

“I didn’t ask him to come. Would you be more comfortable if I had?”

“Take pity on me, Harry. Tell me what’s going on here?”

For the first time in a long while, Eggsy saw Harry’s thumb slide across his eyebrow, his one nervous tell. “In the past, Merlin and I have ... seen other people. And, if you would be amenable, I would like to see you.”

Eggsy sat upright and recoiled a little. “Look, I might not be posh as all of you lot, but I’m nobody’s mistress. I ain’t sneaking around on him.”

“And I would never ask you to! I respect you both far too much for that. Merlin and I are always open and honest with each other about these ... situations.” Harry tried not to fiddle with his wine glass. “He suggested that I pursue you.”

Eggsy was silent, and Harry couldn’t blame him. He’d never done it this way before. It had always been indiscretions that turned into relationships. “Eggsy, I care about you a great deal. I have since we met. And if you are interested, I’d like to spend more time with you. On a long-term basis. If you aren’t, then things go back to the way they were.”

That was a lie, but Harry had to tell it. He’d never be quite comfortable in Eggsy’s presence again if he turned him down. Harry already felt foolish enough courting a man half his age. He was already preparing what he was going to yell at Merlin when he got home when Eggsy said, softly, “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. There’s no rush. Now you know my feelings on the matter and you can get back to me whenever you have made a decision.” Harry signaled for the check and there was a long silence while they waited to pay and leave. Harry made a note to mention in his lecture that he would forever feel too guilty to watch the way Eggsy moved in a suit if this all went tits-up.

They were outside in record time, and Harry hailed a cab. “Um. Go on,” Eggsy said, stepping back. “I’ll get home on my own. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Harry got into the cab and watched Eggsy fairly flee down the road.

 

**

 

“How did it go?” Merlin asked. He was right where Harry had left him, sprawled on the sofa with a Wharton novel.

Harry felt the fight go right out of him and sat heavily beside him, exhaling all at once. “Not well.”

The book was set aside and Merlin sat up to let Harry lean against him. “He said no?”

“He said he’d think about it, which is worse. Now I just have to wait to be rejected by a gorgeous man half my age.”

Merlin wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. “Shush. You know it might not turn out like that.”

“But it could.”

“Yes, stormcloud. It could. But it’s good that he’s thinking about it. He could have just said no.”

“And if it all goes wrong, I’ll still have you?” Harry didn’t mean for it to be a question, but Merlin still tipped their heads together.

“Always.”

 

**

 

When they’d been selecting homes from the list of Kingsman-vetted properties near the shop or near the headquarters, Roxy had bypassed all of the proper houses and gone straight for a high-rise in central London. She said she’d spent her whole life with grass and grounds and now she just wanted a view.

Roxy was, thankfully, at home when Eggsy showed up at her place. She opened the door and squinted at him. “Dinner jacket. No glasses, so it wasn’t a mission. No bruising, so you weren’t attacked. Hair’s still in order, so you didn’t pull...”

“Can I please come inside?”

She stepped back and let him into her beautiful, tasteful flat, which he was going to ruin by leaving his shoes in the hall and flopping onto her brocade sofa.

She went to the kitchen and came back with two lagers. She was in her pajamas and the tv was on, so at least he hadn’t interrupted anything important.

“I could kiss you,” he mumbled, reaching out for one.

She took her own and sat on the coffee table. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

“Harry asked me out. On a date. I came from a date with Harry.”

“Did he and Merlin split?” she asked, clearly surprised. At least he wasn’t the only one.

“No. Apparently this is a thing. They have relationships with other people. He said that Merlin’s the one who told him to ask me out.”

“Hmm,” she said. He waited while she took a sip of her beer. “Hmmmmm.”

“What?”

“I’m just thinking of how great they must be in bed. You’re going to lose your mind.”

“I didn’t say yes!”

Roxy wrinkled her nose. “Why not? You’ve been pining after Arthur since you arrived at Kingsman. It only wasn’t creepy because he seemed to return it.”

“That isn’t true!” She didn’t even respond to that. “But I didn’t ... I didn’t want to come between them. They make each other happy. Even I can see that.”

“Yeah, and they still do that. They’re probably doing it right now. But they’ve decided that you would make them happier. You’re young, you’re unattached, you want desperately for Arthur to fuck you...”

“Be nice.”

“Are you touchy about the partner thing?” she asked.

He sort of shrugged sideways while drinking.

“Let me put it another way: would you rather have Arthur and get Merlin as a bonus, or be with someone who was single?”

He frowned and drank more.

“Like, what about Gawain? Gawain is the hottest of the knights and he swings both ways. Would you rather have Gawain?”

Eggsy’s mouth twisted up.

“I didn’t think so. You’re just scared. I flew into outer space. I think you can manage having sex with a married spymaster.”

He made a rude gesture and she just got up and went to the armchair she had clearly been camped in. Her Doctor Who blanket was scrunched up on the seat and her standard poodle, Estella, was still curled up in her bed alongside. “The craziest thing,” she continued, “is that you’re here now. You could be getting naked with the man of your dreams and the man of mine, but here you are with me. Watching Sarah Millican on Dave.”

He turned his head and watched for a minute. A man from a gardening show was blushing while Sarah made double-entendres about planting. Eggsy finished his beer. “Wait!” he said, turning and pulling himself up to look at her over the armrest. “You said yours!”

“What?” she asked.

“You said the man of my dreams and the man of yours! Rox, are you keen on Merlin?”

Roxy wasn’t wearing makeup, so he could see it when she flushed pink across the tops of her cheeks. “I am not. It would be inappropriate.”

“You just told me to go shag our boss.”

“You’re different. He has a particular liking for you.”

Eggsy propped his chin on the armrest and Roxy looked cornered. “Are you so sure that Merlin doesn’t? Or that he wouldn’t? Sometimes you just need to give a man a chance to know you outside of work.” She pushed down further under her blanket and grabbed her lager. “Roxy, you flew into space. Are you too scared to shag a married spymaster?” She made a very rude gesture and he laughed. “Just you wait. If you don’t say anything, once I have Merlin’s ear, I will.”

“More like once you have his cock.”

“Which you could have, Roxy. It’s yours for the taking. Reach out and grab it!”

“Christ, why are we friends?”

 

**

 

It seemed just mean to make Harry wait, so Eggsy texted from his cab home. “Roxy pointed out that it’d be hypocritical of me to say no, since I’ve fancied you forever.”

Then Eggsy panicked and switched his phone to emergency Kingsman calls only.

 

**

 

Harry was in the middle of one of Merlin’s legendarily cheering blowjobs when his phone beeped. He almost dropped the phone when Merlin pulled off by dragging his bottom lip all the way up the shaft. “Is it Eggsy, then?” Harry nods. Merlin’s thumb rubbed against the notch under the head of Harry’s cock. “And what did he say?”

“Says he’s fancied me forever.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

 

**

 

Roxy and Eggsy had a standing date on Tuesdays. If neither of them were on assignment, they met up at the Costa Coffee near the shop and then rode up to the house together for shooting practice. They were making their way through every item in the armory. Eggsy was early on purpose this Tuesday because he knew that, if he was late, Roxy would call him a coward. He was already waiting with two cups of tea when she turned up. He could tell from her smile that she had expected him not to show.

“Look who’s here!” she said, taking her cup from him. Roxy was particular about her sugar and wouldn’t let anyone do it for her. He followed her to the counter. “Any updates?”

He’d been texting with Harry the last two days since their date, minus the time Harry was at a meeting in Dublin. It had been nothing interesting, really. Tidbits about their days and a shockingly honest “I wish you were here” from Harry that had left Eggsy scrambling to call Roxy. “He’s on his way back, I think. He wants to have dinner tonight.”

“And breakfast tomorrow,” she murmured. He darted his hand out to pinch her and she slid smoothly out of reach.

After that, Eggsy told himself, it was business as usual. They walked to the shop, said hello to Fisher, took the elevator down and got in the tube. They talked about football on the way to the house and headed directly up to the range once they were there.

What didn’t usually happen, what wasn’t supposed to happen, happened.

Merlin was in the armory when they got there.

Eggsy stopped short and Roxy just smiled. “Good morning, Merlin. And how are you today?” She went along the wall to today’s gun of choice, a custom rifle built to look like a standard fox hunting rifle, but able to fire poison, tranq, or communication darts.

“Doing very well, Lancelot. And you?” Eggsy was certain he wasn’t imagining the way Merlin’s gaze held on Roxy’s bottom as she turned for practice darts.

“Very well.” She held out the other rifle and Eggsy steadied himself and went to take it.

“And how are you, Galahad? I hope Arthur didn’t keep you up. He doesn’t sleep much when he’s away.”

Eggsy grabbed his ear protectors and goggles from their hooks. “I’m all right. He was good. I was in bed by 11.”

“Oh, that’s not good at all. But you’ll see.” Merlin smirked and Eggsy got to the lanes as quick as he could.

“And what brings you here?” Roxy asked, following at her own pace, Merlin on her tail.

“Oh, the prototype for our new sniper rifle came in. Got to run it through its paces.”

Eggsy took stall 2 and Roxy took 4, like always. Merlin stashed himself in 8, on the end, which had the testing sensors. Eggsy got through his first rack of darts before Roxy, probably because she kept stopping to look over at the other end of the room. He had to admit that he saw the appeal. Merlin was absolutely steady and his shots were perfect. He put five bullets in five tiny targets as though it were nothing, then pulled the gun away to adjust the sight and make notes. He had no idea how long Roxy had been watching, but he startled her with the whirr of his target coming in for inspection. She jumped and hit the button for her own.

Eggsy’s darts were all over the place. All on the target, but not as close to the center as he’d have liked. Roxy’s were beautifully grouped, about two inches too low. She frowned at it. “What did I do? Every bloody shot!”

“Hey, Merlin!” Eggsy said, grinning with mischief. “Can we get your expert opinion?” Roxy snuck her hand under the target and pinched his stomach. “Vicious!” he hissed.

Merlin put his gun down and his glasses back on as he came over. “Ah,” he said, taking the paper target from her hands. “You spent some time fox hunting.”

“Some,” she said, defensively. “It’s how I learned to shoot.”

“You’re automatically compensating for a recoil that this gun doesn’t have. Reload and I’ll show you.” Eggsy slowly reloaded, taking his time to watch Roxy work her accidental magic. He wondered if she even knew that she did it, that the way she pushed down nervousness and put her shoulders back made her fucking gorgeous. And Merlin was keeping awfully close to her.

Merlin squeezed into the stall next to her to clip in a new target and send it down the lane, then let Roxy lift the gun and aim. “Straight on and steady. Forget that there’s an after. Let it jostle you a couple of times.” Roxy aimed, breathed out, and shot. She paused briefly between each round to resettle herself. After three, Merlin reached past her to bring the target back in. “Now you can see what you’re actually compensating for.” She studied the target, then sent it down again. Her next three shots were all in whistling distance of the bullseye. Merlin nearly purred. “Very good, Lancelot.”

There was no fucking way she wasn’t blushing.

 

**

 

_Dinner at mine? Say, 7? Merlin’s staying up at HQ tonight._

Eggsy was on time because he’d gotten there fifteen minutes early and skulked around the area until he could go up to Harry’s. “Perfect,” Harry said when he opened the door. “Come in.”

Harry was dressed for a night in, a shirt and a soft jumper that looked expensive. No shoes. Eggsy didn’t know why that was making his heart flutter. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Stir-fry. Figured you might as well get another lesson while you’re here.”

It was a solid tactic, and Eggsy recognized it as such. Harry had taught him the basics of cooking, mostly food for the morning after, right here in this kitchen. He knew how Harry’s lessons worked and this was comfortable ground for him. Eggsy took off his jacket and put on an apron before Harry explained what he was doing. He watched Harry expertly handle a wok, selecting ingredients in order of cooking time and keeping the food moving. When he was done, he slid it all onto one plate. “Your turn.”

Eggsy wasn’t as smooth as Harry, losing at least two peapods to over-enthusiastic stirring and slightly burning the peppers, but it still looked pretty tasty on his plate. “Excellent job, as always,” Harry said, and he opened a bottle of wine.

Harry sat at the head of the table for six and put Eggsy on his right. “And how was Ireland?” Eggsy asked, loading his fork.

“Dreadful and boring. It rained the whole time and the man I’d gone to meet was a boor. I need a deputy I can send to these things.”

“King Arthur didn’t have a deputy,” Eggsy helpfully noted. “Just a wife and a big sword.”

“The wife thing didn’t go so well for him, so I think I’d just as soon skip it. How were things here?”

“Fine. Hung out with Daisy, revised a scouting report with some new information. That should be on your desk, by the way. Had range practice with Rox.”

“Oh, yes. Merlin said he’d run into you two.” Eggsy would never understand how Harry ate so neatly. His rice didn’t even fall off the fork.

“Speaking of,” Eggsy said, slouching in his chair with his glass because he knew it bothered Harry. He could tell how indulgent Harry was feeling by whether or not he got told that gentlemen sit up straight. “Do you think Merlin fancies Roxy?”

“I know he does. He thinks she is, to borrow your term, well fit.”

Eggsy laughed, which made Harry smile. “So is he gonna ask her out like this? Like us?”

“Who knows.”

“Well, tell him he should. She’d be into it, I think. Then you can have date night. You and me here and Merlin and Roxy at her place.”

Harry paused and looked at him. “Is our relationship contingent on that?”

“Nah, just thought they’d enjoy each other. The way I enjoy your company, Harry.” He grinned and finished his wine.

“So then you haven’t changed your mind? You’re still receptive to this idea?” Harry focused on his plate and Eggsy could tell he was nervous. It was adorable.

“I am. I don’t know what I’m doing, really, but then I never do. I just trust you to explain it to me.”

Harry’s smile was soft and fond and it made something inside Eggsy go warm. “I will. I ... I do quite like you, Eggsy.”

“I quite like you as well.”

The rest of the meal was quiet, but in a way that was somehow soothing, comfortable. It started to rain outside while they were stacking dishes in the dishwasher, but there was a woman singing on the stereo and it was warm inside. Eggsy thought he’d agree to almost anything just for this.

“Scotch?” Harry asked. “There’s also sherry, but I know how you feel about that.”

“Can I have a kiss first? I still haven’t gotten to kiss y--.” Eggsy was cut off by Harry slipping their mouths together, his hand holding Eggsy steady by his chin. It was soft and slow and Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever had a kiss like that before. Harry took his time, learning Eggsy’s whole mouth with his tongue. It wasn’t the sort of kiss that was a prelude to the main action; it existed for its own sake. When Harry finally pulled away, Eggsy smiled. He felt drugged. “One of these days, I’m gonna find something you ain’t good at.”

Harry kissed him again, a peck that was just off center, and went back to the glassware. “Scotch?”

“A scotch would be grand. Thank you.”

Harry poured a glass for each of them, then led Eggsy to the couch. He sat near the middle, giving Eggsy options, to sit close up, at the other end of the couch, or in the armchair beside. Eggsy sat beside him, close enough that their knees touched when he splayed his legs out. His free hand lay on the couch between them and, after his second sip of scotch, Harry put his hand on top of Eggsy’s.

 

**

 

“You just held hands?” Roxy said when he called her on his way home. “Really?”

“Yeah. It was ... nice. It was great.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Gary Unwin. You had him in your clutches.”

“It won’t be the only time. That’s what I liked. We’ve got time.” He climbed the steps up to the entrance to his flat above Mum and Daisy.

“You’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?”

“I might be.”

 

**

 

“You just held hands? Are you in primary school?” Merlin said. “What a waste of an empty bed. I’m coming home, then.”

“Please do.” Harry listened as Merlin gathered his things. “And while we’re on the subject, Eggsy had some interesting thoughts about you and Roxy.”

Merlin laughed. “Oh, really? I’m dying to know what about.”

“He thinks that, if I’m seeing him, you ought to see her.”

“He’s trying to assuage his own guilt at getting a leg over on a married man.”

“But he’s also got a point. You adore her and he thinks she feels similarly.”

“Adore’s an awfully polite word for how I feel.” He almost growled when he said, “I want to have her on my desk. Repeatedly. And then on yours.”

“I’d rather you didn’t; the lamp on it is an heirloom. But the point still stands.”

There was some silence and the sound of computers turning off before Merlin asked, “And he really thinks she’s interested in me?”

“Now who sounds like a child?”

 

**

 

Roxy was up at headquarters the next day for hand-to-hand training when she ran into Merlin in the elevator. “Good morning, Lancelot.”

“Good morning, Merlin.” She pressed the button for the top floor and the doors on the elderly elevator closed.

“Lancelot, would you like to have dinner with me?”

It was sudden, but she could deal with sudden. Better to rip off the plaster. “The way Arthur and Galahad have been having dinner?” He nodded. “Yes. I’d love to. Tonight? Eight o’clock?”

“I’ll pick you up at your flat.”

 

**

 

“Really? That quick?” Eggsy said when Roxy called him to cancel their movie date.

“Yes, Eggsy. Some of us were born with balls.”

 

**

 

Roxy didn’t realize until he was outside of her door that she’d never seen Merlin in a suit. It was a fine sight indeed. His eyes narrowed just a little at the sight of her. “You look ravishing.” He leaned in for a kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

“You too. Almost want to forget about dinner.”

“Be good.” He offered his arm and she let him escort her outside and to the restaurant.

They’d both been trained in the art of conversation, but it didn’t feel like she was having to use her skills. He just asked her about herself and she talked. Then she asked him about himself and he talked. He laughed easily, smiled frequently, and toyed with the stem of his wine glass in a way that made her want to put those fingers to better use. For her part, Roxy rested her foot against his ankle to communicate interest.

“I suppose this is where I ask what you want with me,” she said. Her foot bobbed a little, but that was the only outward show of nervousness.

“I want you,” he said, resting his hand on hers. “On an ongoing basis. I’d like to get to know you better. And you?”

“The same. I think I would ... benefit from a relationship. And I don’t mind sharing.” He responded by dragging his fingers over the inside of her wrist, lighting up nerve endings along the way. “I don’t remember this from class.”

His voice was a rumble when he looked up at her. “Some tools I keep to myself.” Roxy already felt herself flushing pink under her makeup. It always happened when she got turned on.

She tried not to shift in her seat and responded by licking her lips. “What other tools?”

“Would you like to find out?” She nodded. “What sorts of things do you like, Roxy Morton?”

“Call for the check and you’ll find out.”

 

**

 

Merlin wanted a Victoria Cross for keeping his hands off of Roxy on the way back to her apartment. He felt like he’d been hard since she opened the door in a dress that could be described as elegant, sparkly, or short. And in those black heels, he’d longed to see if her ass was really as pleasant a handful as expected. She dropped her clutch on the table inside the door and led him further inside. “Would you care for a drink?” she asked, clearly bypassing the kitchen on her way to the bedroom.

“No. I’m fine, thanks.” Her bedroom was still basically as it had been furnished when she moved in, but with the addition of a wardrobe for her suits and guns. It still had the sturdy queen sized bed that came with all Kingsman properties. The rest was optional as far as Merlin was concerned.

She turned in the doorway and smirked at him. “Then can I help you get out of your jacket?”

“Yes, you may.” He stopped and waited for her to come close. She stepped right into his space and slid her palms up his chest and across his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. She held his gaze the whole time and he was so close. It was like balancing on a knife point. Her lips parted, then she took the jacket and whirled away to hang it in her wardrobe. “You’re on thin ice,” he warned.

“No, I’m not. You like this part. I can tell by the way your pupils dilate.” She looked over her shoulder. “I aced Seduction, remember?”

“Trust me. I remember.” It had been the hardest week of that recruit class for him. He had to explain to the room full of them how to seduce a man, which had been fine, and then how to seduce a woman, which had been torture, having to calmly and rationally explain technique while not mentioning that the whole time he was imagining doing it to Roxy. Thankfully, she’d been excused for the last day (How to Make a Woman Come).

Roxy came back over to take his bowtie and open the placket of his shirt. The pace was glacial, but he kept his hands to himself. He’d given permission. And every time her fingers glanced across skin, he sucked in a quick breath.

When he was stripped to the waist, she pulled out another hanger and unzipped her dress. He’d expected suspenders, for some reason. Instead, Roxy bent over to step out of her dress and revealed nothing but a lacy black thong and matching bra. He suddenly realized that he’d never slept with a woman born after 1980. She turned to hang her dress like she wasn’t wearing just lingerie and heels.

“Now, can I assist you?” he asked, stepping up behind her. His fingers slid up her sides and across her back to the clasp of her bra. It was lovely, but he’d rather see what was underneath. She tilted her head just a little, exposing her neck, and he took it as assent. The clasp opened easily and he dragged her bra down her arms, his mouth hovering just over the skin of her shoulder. She shuddered, just enough for him to feel it, and he smiled.

When she finally turned, he realized why she’d kept the heels on. It was just a short, comfortable dip for him to finally kiss her. He started slowly, gently, and Roxy tapped her foot against his flank like spurring a horse, just a nudge to remind him that she wasn’t like that. This wasn’t a textbook encounter of the sort described in class. This was Roxy Morton and he hadn’t been this impressed with an agent since he’d met Harry.

Roxy scraped her teeth over his lower lip to signal that playtime was over, then started to manhandle him back towards her bed. He tried to keep up, kissing her and getting out of his trousers, but it was a lot to handle. When she stepped back and bounced up onto the bed, smiling, he realized he’d been led like a lamb to slaughter, thinking he had any control this whole time. He might, for the first time, be in over his head.

Roxy kicked off her heels and crawled across the sheets. He just stared. “Might be more interesting if you take off your trousers,” she said, stretching out in the middle of the bed. “But whatever you’re into, I suppose.”

He growled without meaning to and shoved his trousers and pants to his feet, kicking them off along with his shoes. She fairly giggled when he prowled onto the bed after her. She slid her hand to the back of his neck, nails first, and pulled him down into another kiss. She still tasted like red wine and lipstick and he wanted her to just taste like herself. His tongue rubbed across hers and then he pulled away, upset when she suppressed a whimper. “Let me hear you,” he said. “Always.” She was trying to reach up for another kiss when his hand slipped between her thighs, carefully spreading them apart. He pressed against her mound during the next kiss, letting her rock against him, then suddenly dove in with one finger, rubbing the lace against her clit. She bucked up against him and gasped. “Like that,” he said.

His hand slipped under the waistband and Roxy was all too happy to peel her panties off and spread her legs. He rubbed at her clit with two fingers while he kissed his way down, over her shoulder and down the slope of her breast. He looked up at her before his tongue flicked over her nipple. Her hand closed tighter on the back of his neck. “I like a bit of teeth,” she said, half-breathless.

“I’m sure you do,” he said, then continued to lick and suck. She made that frustrated whining noise again and he responded by sliding a finger into her. That turned the whine into a whimper and he took a second to feel smug. His thumb made lazy circles on her clit and he could feel her breath coming faster. When she pushed on his shoulder, he went obediently, kissing her stomach and the space between her hips before he settled between her thighs.

She took over on her nipple with her fingers, pinching hard. The other hand cupped the back of his head, drawing him closer. He went tongue first, gentle enough to torment. She had just started to relax again, settling into the rhythm of licks, when he suddenly pushed a second finger into her and sucked hard. She cried out and pushed down against him, catching his rhythm and chasing her first orgasm. If she had a prick, she’d be fucking his throat. Just the thought of that made his cock twitch. “Merlin,” she gasped, and it wasn’t a warning or a request. He had no doubt that, if he pulled away at this point, she’d finish on her own. But he couldn’t think of anything except being the one to give her this orgasm, to make her scream. His fingers curled a little and his tongue moved faster as she breathed harder. Her nails dug into his skin and her panting turned into little cries before she came with a full-throated moan.

Roxy dragged him back up by her hand on his neck, kissing him hard, tongue plunged in deep. “Condoms are in the side table. You do want to fuck me, right?”

He could only nod. She put him so off his game. He pulled away to reach into the drawer and, when he turned back, her fingertips were sliding across her skin, heading for her mound. “No, no,” he said, pushing her wrist to the duvet. “That cunt is mine now.” She breathed out hard and sharp, unable to do anything but watch as he rolled a condom over his cock. He gave himself two quick strokes, his head tipping back, and he moaned.

“Come here,” she said, pulling on his arm. She had herself posed beautifully, one knee up and hips toward him. He felt powerless to keep himself from climbing between her knees and leaning up to kiss her.

“You’ll be the death of me, Lancelot.”

“Not if you don’t fuck me, I won’t.” He responded to her impudence by nudging his cock between her folds. When she gasped and shifted, trying to get him seated properly, he just worked on worrying a love bite into the thin skin over her jugular. Her suits would cover it, but he would know. He wanted the same from her. He wanted her to mark him.

She almost complied, her nails digging hard into his rear to pull him in against her. “Fuck me.” It was an order more than anything and Merlin found himself racing to obey. He pressed his cock slowly into her and Roxy moaned, starting off high and surprised and ending in a low rumble that he could feel straight down to his toes.

“Is that good enough?”

“It’d be better if you moved,” she said, hooking one leg around his. He would have tortured her longer, but he caught her hand moving toward her clit and he refused to put the burden of orgasms on her. He pulled out and slammed back in and she arched her neck and sounded almost pained. So he did it again. It was the fifth or sixth thrust when she went boneless, settling into his thrusts and letting him move her. He told the students about this every time he taught Sex & Seduction, but it was so much more potent when it was her. Roxy was bullheaded and dangerous, and she trusted him enough to let go like this. Merlin pressed a line of kisses up her throat and then licked her lips open.

Roxy moved her nails to his shoulder as she pulled him down into the kiss. His cock twitched and she smiled against him. She knew that the pain did something for him. “Merlin,” she purred, clenching tight around him. “That’s perfect. Right there.” Her leg wrapped around him to keep him steady, pushing in just where she wanted, and he kept his thrusts nice and steady, watching her climb to the peak again. When she was almost there, he let go and started slamming into her hard, making her wail and her eyes roll back. He kept his eyes fixed on her as long as he could before his own orgasm forced his eyes closed.

They stayed wrapped together for a long few minutes, and when he pulled back, Roxy flopped down onto the mattress, sheened with sweat. “Fucking Christ.”

 

**

 

Eggsy texted Roxy at 8 in the morning. _Meet for coffee? Wanna hear about your date._

He was already putting on his shoes when she responded with,  _Come to mine. Merlin made pastry appear._ Because of course he did. Eggsy spent the whole walk trying not to be jealous that Roxy had managed it.

Roxy opened the door in a bathrobe and what Eggsy could only think of as sex hair. He’d never once seen her hair looking anything but perfect, and that meant she was just rubbing it in. “Stop it,” she said. “Angry boys don’t get croissants.”

He followed her into the kitchen, slightly ashamed that he was so easy to read, and grabbed a stool across from her. She poured two cups of tea while Eggsy selected something with jam from the plate of pastries. “Where did these even come from?”

“I have no idea. He woke me up with tea and croissants before he headed out this morning.”

He had half of it in his mouth before he noticed that she was just smirking at him. “Smug isn’t your look, Rox.”

“I’m not smug. That would be ungentlemanly. I’m just waiting for you to ask what I know you’re going to ask.”

“How do you know what I’m going to ask when I don’t know what I’m going to ask?”

“Fine, then ask me whatever you want.”

He wanted to ask her how it was, though the general air of smugness told that story fairly well, but what came out of his mouth was, “How?”

“And there it is.”

He made a face that he knew was petulant, but he couldn’t help it. He pouted into his teacup for a while before he exploded. “Just, how is it so easy for you? You go on a date, you have sex, you’re all happy and that.”

“I told him what I wanted. He told me what he wanted. And we had compatible aims. That’s it, Eggsy. You just have to be willing to lay your cards on the table.”

“And if he says no? If what he wants is someone he can sleep with without feelings?”

“Eggsy. He made you dinner and then held your hand. That is not the work of a man who is looking for no strings sex.” He went back to pouting and shoved the rest of his pastry in his mouth. Roxy put her warm hand on his wrist. “It’s terrifying, but it’s doable. We’ve been over this. Trust that he’ll say something good.”

“I can’t. Case he doesn’t.”

“Then trust that I’m right. Because I’m always right.” Roxy grinned at him.

“What you are is insufferable.”

 

**

 

Arthur and Galahad had lunch the next day in the meeting room, piecing together clues over welsh rarebit, and, by the end, they’d worked out just how to break apart a weapons smuggling ring. But it required Galahad in Berlin by nightfall. He had just enough time to get his gear and for Merlin to assign a pilot and have the jet prepped.

By the time Eggsy made his way to Arthur’s office a half hour later, Harry was sitting behind his desk. “The jet’s waiting for you,” Harry said, standing.

Eggsy knew his grin was cheeky when he asked, “Kiss for luck?”

Harry surprised him by stepping in close and slipping a hand to the back of Eggsy’s neck. The kiss started almost chastely, lips parting with soft sounds from them both, until Eggsy finally sealed their mouths together. That seemed to be some kind of signal for Harry to go for broke, holding Eggsy in place and kissing him breathless. Eggsy knew he was whimpering against Harry’s mouth or something else completely embarrassing, but Harry just teased with his tongue and then pushed inside. It felt like nothing so much as a claiming. And pulling away, looking at Harry’s kiss-bruised lips and wide, surprised eyes, Eggsy felt claimed.

“Good luck,” Harry said, voice rough and low, and Eggsy pulled away. If he stayed in the room one more minute, he would never make it to Germany.

 

**

 

Eggsy spent that evening in Germany tracking the target, sowing the seeds of distrust among his neighbors (who were also in on the action), and thinking about that kiss. That night, he thought instead about Harry getting that possessive with other parts of him while he jerked himself off nice and slow. The next morning, he went to the cafe he’d picked out to wait out the target, a man named Werner Mauer who didn’t know that he was in over his head. He was the criminal of the group, an ex-con who had met the right people in jail to have connections for black market weapons. He was a danger, undiscriminating when it came to buyers and weak enough that he and his rich neighbors, who provided the capital, were ripe targets for any organized crime syndicate in Northern Europe. Posing as a prospective buyer contacted solely by the target, and therefore outside the structure of the ring, Eggsy made sure to be seen by neighbors walking into the house with his briefcase.

Ideally, Mauer, whose main concern was making himself look as successful as the nouveau riche that he had befriended and therefore already sliding into debt, would take Eggsy’s offer, a few unsold bombs that were currently in Mauer’s possession, sold to Eggsy for cash. Merlin had sent an email from Eggsy’s cover the night before requesting the meeting and Mauer had responded in minutes. Mauer’s butler let Eggsy in and showed him to the parlor. “Good luck, Galahad,” Merlin said in his ear, and Eggsy nearly tripped on a carpet runner, mind suddenly consumed again with the kiss. Eggsy was going to have to do something about Harry just so he didn’t fuck up on the job.

“Mr. Morris,” Mauer said, coming into the room with his hand outstretched. He looked just like his pictures, 40-ish and with an air of desperation that he was trying to pass off as attentive charm.

Eggsy stood and smiled, shaking his hand. “Herr Mauer. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

“Well, I’m always happy to make time for a client, and hopefully, you’ll be a client soon.”

Eggsy sat again, leaving the briefcase at his side. Mauer’s eyes slid to it every half minute. “Neighbor’s coming in through the kitchen,” Merlin said in Eggsy’s ear. “He’ll be eavesdropping in the next thirty seconds or so.”

“Is the price you suggested last night still on the table?” Eggsy said, voice loud enough to carry into the hall. “It’s an extremely good price for these items. Though, I suppose you can cut a little off if you don’t have to share the money.”

Mauer laughed. “That is exactly why it is a good price. These weren’t selling anyway and now we have done each other both a favor.”

The door crashed open and Eggsy jumped out of his seat. The neighbor/accomplice, a grey haired man in an expensive sweater, started yelling at Mauer in German. Merlin’s translation was less than complete. “Blah blah you’ve betrayed us, blah blah convict scum, blah blah we know you’re in debt and can’t be trusted.”

That set Mauer off in response, going red-faced from either embarrassment or anger. “You want the door nearest the picture window,” Merlin said. “After that, second door on your left is the stairwell. There’s a locked door beyond that, but I’ll have it cracked in the next five seconds or so.” Eggsy waited, trying to look horrified and a little frightened as he backed away from the escalating fight. As soon as the neighbor’s first punch connected, sending Mauer back into a piano, Eggsy dashed through the side door. The second door in the dark corridor was indeed a set of stairs headed down, and the electronic lock at the bottom went from red to green as he descended.

The basement was mostly empty and normal. Some old exercise equipment, some paint, and also a wooden crate. Eggsy went to the crate and lifted the lid, revealing three blocky shapes in a bed of hay. Merlin sighed heavily in his ear. “We probably could have waited. If that’s how he was storing these, he would have blown the whole neighborhood up eventually.”

“Are they live?” Eggsy asked, carefully setting the lid aside.

“Are they ever. You’re going to need to get to the bottom of each one and remove the detonator. It’s behind a screwed on panel outlined in white.”

When Eggsy carefully turned the first one over, the writing on the bottom was in Russian. There was no way that was good. He fished the screwdriver from his inside pocket while trying not to jostle anything. He did all three as quickly as he could, nearly dropping the last one when a woman started screaming at the men upstairs. “Good?” Eggsy asked, showing Merlin the three silver tubes.

“Perfect. Get out of there and I’ll call the police to break this up and take these gentlemen into custody.”

Eggsy found the basement door and ended up in the garden. He hopped a fence, walked two blocks, and then hailed a cab. He was back on the plane before noon.

Seated on the jet with a bottle of water and his laptop, Eggsy still stared at the blank mission report for twenty minutes before he turned his glasses back on. Merlin answered. “Can I help you, Eggsy?”

“Hey, do you and Harry have plans tonight? There’s something I need to talk to him about.”

“Harry’s free tonight. Shall I send him ‘round to your flat once you’re home?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“I practically insist. He’s been a bear to live with this week. Put him out of his misery, will you, Eggsy?”

“I’ll get this sorted. Thanks, Merlin.”

 

**

 

Eggsy had had time for a nap and a shower before Harry rang the doorbell. He was at the door in a moment. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy leaned up for a kiss, just glad that he got to do that now. “Come on in. I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

Eggsy headed straight for the kettle and Harry sat at the kitchen table. “I see you still haven’t redecorated in here.”

“This won’t surprise you, Harry, but I don’t do much cooking. ‘Specially not with Mum downstairs.” Eggsy’s duplex flat had been the home of the previous Ector’s mother, herself formerly Percival, until she’d passed away at the age of 96. When he’d moved in, there had been rather more chintz and tea rose wallpaper than he was entirely comfortable with.

“The rest of the place looks nice, though. I haven’t been up here in a while. I keep dragging you around to mine.”

“I like your house,” Eggsy said, pouring hot water into his teapot. It was the one concession he made to having an actual gentleman in the house. He was still using PG Tips, though. “It feels like a home, y’know?” He saw the way Harry ducked his head shyly.

Harry was quiet until Eggsy set down two cups and a teapot. There was already a lump of sugar in the bottom of each cup. He waited for Eggsy to pour and Eggsy was glad for the moment to get his thoughts together. “I went ‘round to Roxy’s the other day,” Eggsy said, still making circles with his spoon. “To ask her advice. Since she did the deed and all.” Harry’s spoon knocked loudly against the edge of his cup. “She told me that the key, the thing I’d been missing, was to just tell the truth. Lay all my cards out on the table.”

Harry seemed almost to steel himself, taking a long sip before he set down his cup and faced Eggsy. “And I shall endeavor to do the same.”

“I like you a lot. And I want to spend time with you, doing nice things and hanging out and whatever. Like a relationship. But I also ... I want you.”

“Do you mean ... in bed?” Harry looked almost surprised, but he couldn’t be fucking surprised. Eggsy’d had his eyes firmly glued to Harry’s ass for most of the last four months.

“Yeah, I want you in bed. I want you up against walls and on your posh sofa and wherever else I can get you. You’re sexy as fuck and it’s a daily struggle to keep my hands to myself.” Eggsy clenched his hands around his cup. This was the hard part, the trust part. “Is that also what you want?”

“Christ, yes. Have you seen you? You’re bloody stunning and you want me, for some reason. I won’t look that gift horse in the mouth.”

“I want you because you’re fit as fuck, and I swear I could come just from hearing you swear.” This seemed so surreal, sitting here with a cup of tea and explaining carefully how much he wanted his boss to bugger him.

Harry’s breath caught. “I know you’ll be upset, but I have to ask, for my own peace of mind: My age doesn’t bother you?”

“No. Fuck no. You look all distinguished and that, and I get to mess you up. Plus, given what Roxy told me, I’m guessing you’ve learned some tricks that will be to my benefit.”

Harry responded only by looking right at Eggsy, in a way that made him feel stripped naked already, and carefully draining his tea cup. Eggsy shivered and broke the gaze first, looking back to his tea. “Finish up. No sense letting it go to waste.” Eggsy drank so fast that he didn’t even taste it. Harry took both cups and stood, taking them to rinse out. Eggsy realized that he didn’t know what came next, so he just had to pray that Harry did.

He was expecting something forceful, perhaps against a wall. They’d both been dancing around the topic for so long that, finally given permission, his prick was hard enough to pound nails and, from the way his trousers were fitting, it didn’t look as though Harry was doing much better. What he didn’t expect was Harry bracing a hand on the back of Eggsy’s chair and dipping down for a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, his thumb was there to trace Eggsy’s lower lip. “Will you show me to your bedroom?” Eggsy nodded dumbly and Harry stood and stepped back.

Eggsy led the way into his bedroom. He’d bought condoms and made the bed, just in case, but he still hadn’t thought Harry would end up here tonight. He stopped short in the doorway and Harry stepped up close to his back, fitting their bodies together. He pressed his cock against Eggsy’s bum and his breath came out as a shuddery rasp. “I’d like to see you naked. You’ve fueled more than your fair share of my fantasies of late.” Harry pulled Eggsy’s jumper up and off, but kept him in place, back to front, while he unfastened Eggsy’s jeans. Instead of pushing them right to the floor, he slipped his hands inside, cupping Eggsy through his briefs. Eggsy tried not to whine in desperation. He did, however, push his hips forward, looking for more friction.

“No, no, no,” Harry said, teeth skimming the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “As long as we’ve waited for this, we are taking our time. I can jerk you off any time you want, but we’ll only do this for the first time once.”

Eggsy felt a sob break in his chest. No one had ever said anything like that before. He’d never had sex at anything less than a breakneck pace. Even Eggsy’s actual first time had been done in under twenty minutes. Taking your time was for people in love.

Harry pushed Eggsy’s jeans to the floor and urged him to step out of them. “You stunning, beautiful boy. Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

They’d have to talk later about what that actually meant, what Harry actually would and wouldn’t do, but every time Eggsy had fantasized about this, it had been exactly the same. “Will you fuck me?”

Harry responded with a growl and pushed Eggsy forward, toward the bed. Eggsy couldn’t hide his grin at that. He was going to enjoy finding Harry’s weak points and pushing on them until that gentleman’s armor collapsed. He turned and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. He knew he cut a fine figure and he might as well exploit that.

He watched as Harry took off his clothes as quickly as possible, throwing them at the rocking chair. When the last item came off, Eggsy reached out suddenly. Harry’s cock was, in a word, impressive. It was both long and thick and Eggsy’s hand was around it before he had a chance to ask permission. “Holy fuck,” he said. “No wonder you strut around Kingsman like that.”

“I do not strut,” Harry said. He sounded agitated and impatient.

Eggsy looked up through his lashes and grinned as he came close enough to breathe on Harry’s cock. “You do,” he said, then forestalled any comeback by pulling the foreskin back from the head of Harry’s cock and replacing it with his mouth.

Harry groaned loud and his thigh trembled under the hand Eggsy was using for support. Eggsy heard his name lost in a moan when he started sucking. He couldn’t get very far, but used enough spit that his hand slid slickly up and down the length. He gave every stroke a fierce twist and Harry swore. Eggsy honestly forgot there was supposed to be more to this until Harry pulled him back. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Eggsy just nodded and Harry smiled at him, indulgent. His thumb traced Eggsy’s jaw and he dipped down for a kiss. “Scoot back and get your pants off.”

“Okay, but next time, you’re coming in my mouth.”

“If you insist,” Harry said, going to the side table for a condom and the helpfully placed lube.

“Can Merlin do it?” Eggsy asked, throwing his pants at the heap on the chair and getting comfortable against the pillows.

“Can he do what?” Harry pushed Eggsy to his side and slid into bed behind him, their bodies spooned together. This way, he had one hand for opening Eggsy up and the other one available to hold him close.

Eggsy struggled to make words around the feeling of Harry’s finger carefully breaching him, as though he actually was still a virgin. “Can he, oh fuck. Yes, Harry, fuck. Can he get his mouth all the way down around you?”

“No,” Harry said. “And it’s never bothered me, if that’s what you’re thinking.” His finger was so careful, almost petting Eggsy from the inside out, and it was more agonizing than if he hadn’t been prepped at all.

“I can take another,” Eggsy said, tipping a little more onto his front so he could spread his legs. Harry was still cautious about sliding in a second finger. “And I bet we could give you a proper blowjob if we worked together.” That jerked Harry into motion. His fingers curled suddenly, as if he was trying to clench his fist, and Eggsy shouted his name as Harry pushed hard against his prostate. “Again, Harry. Fuck, again.” Harry did as he was asked, reaching down with his free hand to cup Eggsy’s cock against his body while two fingers pressed rhythmically inside. Eggsy was whimpering and moaning and he’d stopped caring. He’d beg if he had to.

He was dangerously close to coming when Harry pulled him back from the edge with the burn of a third finger. He hissed, and Harry soothed him by pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “There’s a good lad.” Eggsy went almost boneless at the praise. “Opening up so well for me. I don’t know how I’ll be able to last once I’m finally inside you.” Eggsy didn’t know if he should push back or thrust forward, so he just writhed in Harry’s arms. “This was one of my fantasies, you know. You just like this.” Harry’s fingers spread apart and Eggsy panted. He was so close to begging. “This is the one I’d pull out when time was of the essence. Could get myself off in record time imagining the way you’d look like this.”

“Please, Harry. Please please. I need this.”

“I know you do. Your whole body is begging. Lift your leg up for me, come on.” Harry let go of Eggsy’s prick to help him lift his top leg over Harry’s and balance on his side. He stopped breathing altogether when Harry’s cock nudged against him. “The beauty of this position,” Harry said, like he was giving a teaching lecture in the middle of this, “is that it lends itself so well to whatever mood takes us.” He breached Eggsy’s body and Eggsy’s prick jerked up against his stomach. “You can push back onto me, or I can push forward a little,” he pushed them so that Eggsy was closer to lying on his front again, Harry’s weight all along his back, “and ram you into the fucking mattress.” He pushed in all the way and Eggsy turned his face to the pillow to scream. He could have come just from the growl in Harry’s voice. He already felt like he was trembling on the edge. “I want to drag this out, beautiful boy. Want to take you apart and put you back together.” His teeth scraped over the top of Eggsy’s shoulder. “But I have a feeling you’ve got more than one round in you tonight.”

Eggsy whined and nodded frantically. He braced his arms against the bed and pushed back into the cup of Harry’s hips, so that Harry was deep as possible. The stretch was amazing, and Harry’s cock seemed to press against every good nerve inside Eggsy’s body, but he wanted more.

Harry’s hips were making lazy sawing motions in and out, but his free hand dragged over Eggsy’s chest, painting spirals and lines. Eggsy had almost breathed out, recentered himself, when Harry suddenly pinched his nipple hard and didn’t let go. Eggsy wrapped a hand around his own cock and pulled hard. His mouth was dry and he didn’t have the words to express how perfect it felt, the pain and the fullness and Harry Fucking Hart. All he could do was push back against Harry and mumble his name. “I’m here,” Harry said. “You can let go whenever you want to.”

That was all Eggsy needed. He stripped his cock as quickly as possible, using a hint of nails around the crown just like he liked. Harry braced himself on his elbows, rolling Eggsy nearly to his stomach, and his thrusts picked up speed and force. Eggsy’s toes curled and he tried to say something, warn Harry, but all he managed was a hoarse cry as he came. The ensuing tightness made Harry scream, so Eggsy clenched tighter and was rewarded with Harry wrapping him up tight, nose in his hair and arms locked around his chest, as he came deep inside.

Eggsy felt exhausted, winded, but he put his hands over Harry’s and stayed close until Harry got his breath back. Harry finally pulled away with a soft kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy turned over and waited for Harry to deal with the condom. When Harry rolled back, Eggsy put out his arms and frowned. Harry just laughed and tangled their bodies together. Eggsy pressed his face to Harry’s chest. “This will be alright, though, right?” he mumbled against Harry’s chest. “Us dating?”

Harry slid his hand up Eggsy’s spine. “I think it’s going to be spectacular.” Eggsy grinned and snuggled closer, settling in. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” Harry said. “I wasn’t kidding about putting you through your paces.” Eggsy was about to ignore him and close his eyes when Harry pressed his mouth against Eggsy’s ear to whisper, “I’ve also dreamt of rimming you until you cry.”

Eggsy’s cock demanded he stay awake for that.

 

**

 

Eight weeks after that, Eggsy found himself in Germany again. This time he at least had Roxy with him. A neo-Nazi group was trying to sabotage the election to replace their temporary post-Valentine government and so Galahad and Lancelot had been dispatched to destroy the device they were going to use to jam communications in Berlin on the day, to allow them to take hostages at a polling place first thing in the morning and scare off other voters. Lancelot and Galahad were to get into Berlin, find the device, dismantle it, and get out. It had gone wrong.

There had been more guards than anticipated around the device and, while the others were being killed, one had managed to activate it. That had cut the Kingsmen off from their handler in the middle of a firefight. By the time they managed to clear out the room and deactivate it without Merlin’s help, the leader of the group had realized something was up and come down himself, along with another group of men. Galahad’s glasses came back online just in time for Merlin to see Lancelot get hit by a bullet and go down.

Galahad held off two in the stairwell while Lancelot shook off the injury and found her gun. She’d been the one to put a bullet through the leader’s head. By the time they were clear of the area, Merlin and Arthur had experienced every possible emotion. “Merlin, we’re clear,” Galahad said.

“Good,” he said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking. Arthur was behind him, a steadying hand on his shoulder. “I’ll alert your pilot.”

On board, Roxy curled up with an ice pack for the bruise where the bullet had hit her bulletproof suit and Eggsy went to the bathroom to wash basement dirt and other people’s blood off of himself. Roxy turned her glasses on. “Merlin, we’re in the air. We should be back at HQ in two hours.”

“I’ve rerouted you to London City. We’ll debrief tomorrow. Just come up to the house, both of you.” She smiled, even though he couldn’t see it.

 

**

 

When Harry opened the door, he couldn’t tell who was holding up whom. But Roxy and Eggsy were both whole, if a little dented. “There’s my girl,” Merlin said, and Roxy slipped under Harry’s arm to let Merlin wrap her up. “How are you, pet?”

“Dying for a shower. Hoping for company?”

“Incorrigible,” he said, even as he tapped her bottom to spur her up the stairs.

Eggsy just sagged into Harry’s arms. “Come on,” he said, leading Eggsy to the sitting room. This was always what he wanted after hard missions.

Eggsy’s brain had been going a mile a minute for hours now and he’d told Harry that being with him helped to slow that. “I trust you can take over for a bit.”

Harry sat on the sofa and Eggsy took off his jacket and tie before stretching out along it, his head in Harry’s lap. Harry slipped his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, rubbing carefully at his scalp. There was a yelp from upstairs and Eggsy just grinned up at him and relaxed, going boneless in Harry’s lap. Everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Kingsman on [tumblr](http://mamaliza.tumblr.com)!


End file.
